darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perfect Hairstyle
The Perfect Hairstyle is a simple quest that can be done by low insight Aislings. The reward is random and is either an Emerald Ring and 15,000 exp, an Emerald Ring, a Jade Ring and 25,000 exp, or a legend mark that states "Loved by Suomi Mundanes" and 50,000 exp. Procedure Gather the required materials for the hairstyle you wish to give Eeva, then hoof it to the Suomi Inn. Select the hairstyle you're about to bestow on her and reap the rewards. Here is a list of items required for each of the styles: *'Braid' -- Jade Ring, 2x Fior Sal *'Teased' -- Finished Coral, Blue Powder *'Straight' -- 2x Raw Wax, Fior Srad *'Wavy' -- Wolf Skin, Fior Srad, Fior Athar *'Ponytail' -- 5 Spider's Silk *'Bun' -- Holy Toque ''-or-'' Magus Toque *'Loops' -- Leather Belt, Dirk *'Twist '-- Pearl Necklace Quest Text Good sun to you, Aisling. Say! *leans over the counter* What do you think of my hair? Er... it's lovely. *Dramatic sigh* You have no spark for style, I see. Nevermind then. It's a bit bland to be honest Ah! An honest Aisling! I like you already. I've been watching tenants coming in and leaving, and I've narrowed the selections down to a few styles I really want to try. But I need some items... and as you know, I can't very well leave my inn abandoned. I'd love to help. What do you need? Thank you so much! Now... Which do you like the best? : Braid : The standard braid is the common innkeeper hairstle, both beautiful and modest. To achieve this, simply wash with two fior sals and braid the hair over one shoulder, and to decorate, use a jade ring. : Teased : For long, full-bodied hair, you must tease it thoroughly with a comb. Take a piece of finished foral to make a comb to run through your lovely locks, and dust it with some blue powder for shine. : Straight : To get your lengthy locks under control, you require something to hold strong. Two pieces of raw wax melted with a fior srad will create the strongest product for taming those tresses. : Wavy : If bouncy curls and sweeping waves are what you desire, seek out these ingredients: first gather one piece of wolf skin to tear into strips and wrap your locks around. Then one fior srad and one fior athar. Mix them together and release the hot air over your hair, for beautiful curls most fair. : Ponytail : A small ponytail makes for a very modest hairstyle. To tie your hair back you need a lovely bow weaved of five pieces of spider's silk. : Bun : The bun is a stylish way to keep your hair up and out of the way. To hold the bun in place just obtain a simple magus or holy toque and use the net. : Loops : For admirable loops in your hair, you will need a strong frame to twirl the hair around. Firm, but malleable as leather -- take a simple leather belt and a dirk, and cut into strips to twirl the hair around. : Twist : Combining braid and bun is a difficult style to creat, that requires only technique. However, alone it is very plain, and requires a little sparkle woven into it. A pearl necklace, adorned with the lustrous gemstone of the seas will bring life into your locks. It is called a twist. : Done : All done? Wonderful! You aislings are so creative I'm sure you'll find something fabulous for me! Just bring back what's needed for the best one and surprise me with which hairstyle when you get back! Ah! Back already? So which hairstle did you think was best? Oh excellent choice, you have good taste! Did you bring what's nessesary? Yes I did. Excellent! Thank you so much! I couldn't have done it without your help. Take this as my thanks! Category:Quest